Recently, a digital camera using such as a CCD has become smaller and its performance has been highly improved. On this account, a mobile phone equipped with a digital camera has been prevailed. By using the mobile phone equipped with a digital camera, a picture image taken by the camera can be sent to a called party via phone line. Also the mobile phone can be used as a videophone by which the calling party and the called party can see each other's face on a display of each phone while chatting. Furthermore, the mobile phone can be used as a digital still camera by storing picture images in its memory.
This kind of conventional mobile phone is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-257460 (published on Sep. 25, 1998), for example.
FIG. 10 shows the conventional mobile phone. Here, FIG. 10(a) is an external view illustrating the mobile phone when the mobile phone is used as a still camera. FIG. 10(b) is an external view illustrating the mobile phone when the mobile phone is used as a mobile phone or a mobile videophone (hereinafter referred to as mobile phone). FIG. 10(c) is an external view of the mobile phone when the mobile phone is folded.
In FIG. 10, a reference numeral 91 is a cabinet of the camera section. A camera lens 93 is placed on a surface of the camera device. A reference numeral 92 is a cabinet of the display section. When the mobile phone is used as a mobile phone, as shown in FIG. 10(b), a display section 94 composed of members such as a liquid crystal panel is placed on the side where the camera lens 93 is placed. The cabinet of the camera section 91 is combined with the cabinet of the display section 92 by the bond axes 90 so that the mobile phone can freely pivot. When the mobile phone is folded so that the camera lens 93 faces the display device 94, the mobile phone is in a foldaway state as shown in FIG. 10(c). On the other hand, when the mobile phone is folded conversely, the mobile phone is in a still camera mode as shown in FIG. 10(c).
FIG. 11 shows details of the bond axes 90. As shown in FIG. 11, the cabinet of the camera section 91 includes cylindrical bond axes (95, 96), and the cabinet of the display section 92 includes semi-cylindrical bond axis bearings (97, 98). The bond axes (95, 96) and the bond axes bearings (97, 98) are provided so as to be incorporable in each other.
Here, as shown in FIG. 11(a), the mobile phone is used as a still camera when the bond axis 95 is combined with the bond axis bearing 98. On the other hand, FIG. 11(b) shows that the mobile phone is used as a mobile phone when the bond axis 96 is combined with the bond axis bearing 97 and when the bond axis 95 is incorporated in the bond axis bearing 98. Furthermore, FIG. 11(c) shows that the mobile phone is folded away when the cylindrical bond axis 96 is incorporated in the semi-cylindrical bond axis bearing 97.
It is not clearly indicated in the figures, but a signal-processing section for the camera section is contained in the cabinet of the camera section 91, and a signal-processing section for the display section is contained in the cabinet of the display section 92. In addition, a variety of signal processing sections for communication and a power source section are properly contained in the above-mentioned cabinets. Power supply means and signal transmission means are provided between the cabinet of the camera section 91 and the cabinet of the display section 92.
In this conventional technology, when the mobile phone is used as a mobile phone or a mobile videophone, the cabinet of the camera device 91 and the cabinet of the display device 92 are pivoted in a lengthwise direction, i.e., so that the camera lens 93 and the display device 94 are aligned in a single surface. On the other hand, when the mobile phone is used as a still camera, the mobile phone is folded so that both the display section 94 and the camera lens 93 face outside.
Note that it is not clearly indicated, but there is no need to say that properly equipped microphone and speaker are used when the mobile phone is used as a mobile phone or a mobile videophone. Note also that when the mobile phone is used as a mobile phone or mobile videophone, a dial indicating is carried out on the display section 92. This display section 92 is to be used as a touch panel, so as to operate a dial control.
According to the conventional technology mentioned above, a small mobile device having (a) a mobile phone function or a mobile videophone function and (b) a digital still camera function can be remarkably compacted. This is because the mobile phone is designed to be folded so that the camera section meets the display section.
However, dial buttons displayed and partially occupied on some parts of the display section 94 are used to input a telephone number in order to make a phone call. On this account, it is not only difficult to recognize the inputted content but also it is required to use a thin pencil-shaped indicator to operate a dial control. Therefore, the operation is not necessarily easy.
Furthermore, the display section 94 is easily scratched. This is because the display section 94, which becomes an input section when the mobile phone is used as a mobile phone, is always exposed to outside when the mobile phone is used as a digital still camera. Also, a keyboard of key switch type cannot be equipped on the display section.
In addition, the cabinet of the display section 92 and the cabinet of the camera section 91 can pivot in the range of 360 degree (in other word, one of the display device 92 and the cabinet of the camera device 91 can pivot with respect to the other in the range of 360 degree). This causes structure of this pivoting part to become complicated. Therefore, there are problems about the cost and the reliability of the product as well.
Also, in this conventional art, when the folded mobile phone is rung, it is required to unfold the mobile phone to see the display section. Without the unfolding, the called party cannot know who called. This raises a problem about usability.
In addition, when the mobile phone is used as a digital still camera, it is required to carry out a 360°-pivot with respect to the cabinet of the display section 92 and the cabinet of the camera section 91. This is bothering and takes time to release the shutter. This is another problem.
On the other hand, there is also a conventional camera-equipped mobile phone having a sub display section on which a picture image that has been picturized by the camera is displayed, the sub display section being provided on a plane in which a cover member to which the camera is attached is provided. Even though the user can take a picture of himself or herself easily with this mobile phone, it is difficult to take a picture of other subjects. Therefore it is difficult for this mobile phone to be used as a still camera. Furthermore, a prescribed procedure is required for changing to a camera mod from a mobile phone mode in the middle of using the mobile phone in the mobile phone mode. This is because the camera-equipped mobile phone is usually used as a mobile phone. Therefore there is a problem that it takes too much time to take a picture when the user wants to take a picture immediately.